The Kitsune Ghoul
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: So, you want me to tell you a story? One about love, action, loss, blood, sweat, and tears? Well, I guess you came to the right place. be warned, once I tell you this story you can never tell anyone about it, only two people have the right to tell this story.
1. The Story Begins

I do not own Tokyo ghoul or any thing in this story.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

So, you want me to tell you a story? One about love, action, loss, blood, sweat, and tears? Well, I guess you came to the right place. be warned, once I tell you this story you can never tell anyone about it, only two people have the right to tell this story.

Where should I start? Should I start from where one of them were born, or should I start where the two ghouls met? Oh, you didn't know?

This isn't just any love story. This is a love story about two ghouls.

It all started when they first met.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Well, two ghouls ran threw the ally way, one trying to our run the other, but that wasn't happening. The first ghoul looked to be an 18 year old with blue hair, and dressed in quite the fashion. The second ghoul, was a 14 year old girl, and she was looking to kill the 18 year old. You see, ghouls have territory, and one had just stepped on the others. When a ghoul crosses ones territory, its like killing the others lover, they will want to kill the other. The first ghoul stopped as he saw that he could no longer go down the said path he was taking as he came face to face will a wall. He turned to face the second ghoul, who was standing a bit always with her kagane flaring to life, showing off her beautiful wing. "So, you plan on killing me here?" The man said as he slicked his hair back. "How exquisite of you." He said, as he then faired his own kagane, creating a blue sword of sorts. "So, let's-"

Before he could finish, a third ghoul fell from above and landed in-between them. This ghoul wore a mask, pure white with red details that made it look like a fox. "Your both in my territory, now get lost." He said as he sent his kagane, which was nine tails that grabbed the 18 year old ghoul and sent him flying. He stood up from the ground and looked at the last ghoul. "Leave, and I wont hurt you." He said in a calm tone.

She narrowed her eyes at him, before shooting some needles from her kagane. Then, the strangest thing happened. The fox like ghoul literally grabbed all of the ones that would of hit him and tossed them back at her at a faster speed, hitting her in almost every part of her body. She grabbed her chest, holding one of her most Sevier wounds, glaring at the ghoul before her, before running off.

The ghoul stood there, before it used its kagane to start climbing the building and entered one of the rooms.

 **Two years later**

"Are you sure that this is Kitsune's territory?" An older looking ghoul questioned as he walked with the same girl ghoul from two years ago, who only nodded, remembering her defeat two years ago, and the number of humans and ghouls that went in there and never came back. 24 humans, 72 ghouls, only difference is that the ghouls went in with packs and still not one made it out, while the humans were people who went in alone.

As they walked, they stopped at the same wall and waited. With in moments, the Kitsune's fell from the sky again, looking dead at the girl. "I told you not to return here." He said as he stood up and looked at the man. "And I can see you brought help, not like he will do much." He said as he faired his kagane.

"Kitsune, I wish to make a proposal." He said, watching as the tails vanished. "I would like it if you-"

"I'm not interested old man, now this is your only warning, get lost." He interrupted as he step aside, allowing them safe passage out, but they did not move. "So you refuse my offer to let you live?" He said as he let his tail's flair once again.

"How about a wager?" The old man asked, opening his eyes a little, showing his eyes to him. "We will fight, but, if I win, you come work for me at my coffee shop Anteiku, where we pervade you with food and protection. If you win, you let us walk free." The man said, making Kitsune laugh.

"You must be going senile old man." Kitsune said as he crossed his arms. "I live here, I have home turf, not only that, but if I accept, I want to change something." He said, getting a nod. "If I win, you not only walk free, but you spread word that Kitsune dues not take likely to visitors who are not welcome." He said, getting a nod. "Then let's get started." He said as he jumped at him. The old man let his own kagane flair, a full on body armor with spikes on his back and spear like arms. Kitsune's eyes widen and used his tails to pull his self up just in time to dodge a stab threw te chest. "The One Eyed Owl?" he said in shock. "It's quite the honor to meet the only SS-class ghoul." He said as he bowed to him, using his tail's as supports. "It's not everyday someone like you just comes to someone like me." Kitsune said as he looked back up at him. "So lets get this started for real this time." He said as he dropped from above and wrapped his tails around the spears and pushed them aside and started punching and kicking Owl.

After a good combo, he landed on the ground and picked Owl up with his tail's and threw him into the wall. S-sir? The girl said in shock, not understanding how he was losing to an ordinary ghoul.

Kitsune wasn't impressed, he crossed his arms and stared at Owl. "So, this is the best that the great Owl can do to the Kitsune? Pathetic." He said as he turned around and started walking away, but moved his head to the side as he was almost stabbed by a needle. Looking back, he saw Owl standing up like nothing happened. "So, look's like I need to turn up the heat." He said as he charged into the fight.

 **Two years later, the beginning of the end**

'Dame you Owl, I'm a cash register because of you.' I thought with a fake smile as I stood at the cash register, handing a ghoul his monthly feedings, but made it look like it was leftovers. I looked over at Toka, seeing her smile as she was taking orders. 'Well, other than the cash register, it isn't that bad. I fucking hate this machine, I want to kill it!' I thought as I closed the cash register.

"Tell me, what's your name?" I heard one of the customers say, and looking at the person, I saw that it was one of our, human, regulars. I don't have problems with humans, no, its just one human that I have a problem with, and when I find him, not even heaven AND hell will stop me from killing him.

Then I saw Toka pull her innocent card, making me roll my eyes. She did this every time she knew someone was going to ask her out or flirt with her, as soon as she did, she had me go over there and set them straight, kind of, stranger danger as they say. I sighed as I saw her bring up her board, meaning it was time for me to step in.

"T-Toka." she answered as I walked out from behind the counter, pulling out a pair of tickets, fake by the way, to some popular band, which is also fake. Seeing the kid smirk, I rolled my eyes. This was the first offence that he has pulled, and it annoyed me. Which was strange because I sometimes got annoyed with the people who hit on her, and I only got annoyed with the cash register.

"Hey, Toka!" I said as I patted her shoulder, gaining her attention. "I got two tickets to that band you like." I said, watching as her eyes grew stars. "Best thing about it, front row seats on your birthday, don't have to thank me." I said, getting a hug from her.

"So, you two together?" The same kid questioned, before looking over to his friend. "Sorry Kaneki, your love is already in love." He said with a laugh as Kaneki stood up.

"That's not even the right person!?" He yelled at him as I looked over at him.

"Oh, then who is this mysterious girl?" He asked, followed by the door opening and Kaneki looked dead at the person with a blush. Looking at the person, I rolled my eyes and walked away with Toka going back to work. "Trust me when I say this, there isn't a chance she will go for you." He said as he stood up and walked over to me and handed me his half of the tab before wishing his friend good luck and leaving.

Looking at Kaneki, I rolled my eyes as I saw him checking her out, showing her the same book that she was reading. 'Well, your going to die.' I thought as I rolled my eyes and went back to work.

 **The next day, on top of a building that was still under construction**

I held my arms out on both sides as I balanced my self on the I-beam, hopping from one leg to the other. I got board on my days off, so I did a lot of stupid stuff to get over it. As I hopped around, I heard a commotion from below. When I looked down, I saw someone getting attacked by a ghoul. "Poor bastered." I said as I grabbed the wire and leaned forward. "Wonder who they are?" I said, followed by the wire breaking.

My eye's widened as I fell, so I acted quickly. I brought out my kagane and grabbed another I-beam and pulled my self up before I could fall to my death. Now standing up, I looked up at where I was, before my eyes widened again. Wire after wire, snapping before letting all of the I-beams fall below. I stepped to the side as one of them almost took my head off.

Looking down, I saw that they fell on top of the ghoul. I shook my head at what I had done. "Great, I saved a person and I didn't mean to, fucking movies, your never true, saying save a person and fell great about your self." I said as I continued on my way. "Wonder who that person was, or if they will survive. After all, they were thrown around quite a bit." I said as I reached the end and jumped off, landing on the building in front of me and continued on.

 **A few week later, Anteiku new hunting grounds**

I sat on top of a building, watching over a ghoul that was hunting. it was both Toka's and my turn this week, and we did this on a regular basis. Looking to the side as I heard some trash cans fall, I watched as someone else came into view. I couldn't tell if it was a human or ghoul because of there hood. I watched as the first ghoul ripped off an arm of the human and offer it to the new person, only for a new ghoul to appear behind him and kick his head off, shocking the second person.

Leaning back, I looked at Toka. "I'll handle this." I said, getting a nod as I slipped off the side of the roof and landed right behind them. Standing up, I cracked my neck, gaining there attention. "Yo, how's it going, trespasser." I said, smirking at his pissed of look. "I don't remember giving you permission to come onto Anteiku's hunting ground, so get lost, or ill send you flying." I warned, letting my left eye change.

"Your just like this freak." He said, kicking the kid back, sending him into the wall. "As for Anteiku, you can go burn in hell with it!" He yelled as he ran at me, but I was already behind him as he took his first step.

"Here's your one way ticket to ass kicking." I said as I quickly spun around and kicked him in the ass, literally sending him flying above the building. "And your flight has taken off!" I said, putting both of my hands behind my head as I watched him fly.

Toka then landed next to me, crossing her arms as she looked dead at me with a glair. "Your a moron!" She yelled, punching me in the gut, which I walked off as she shook her hand.

"Who's the Mormon now?" I said, getting kicked in the balls. Falling to my knees, I held my groin in pain. "Dame you super sensitive balls." I said as I fell onto my face. "And dame you and your speed." I said as I turned to glair up at her, but she was also on the ground holding her leg.

"Fuck you and your balls of steel!" She yelled at me with an even darker glair.

"It's your fault for kicking me!" I yelled at her, but she rolled over and put me in a head lock and started chocking me.

"It was your fault for being a bruit, your suppose to calm it down!" She yelled at me, before she started smacking my head into the concert.

Sitting up, I glared at her. "You would of fully attacked him, I only kicked him." I said as I healed, then got smacked onto the ground again.

"Don't turn this on me, I didn't so it so there isn't anything you can say!" She said as she stood up and jumped on my head, landing with both of her feet on my head. "Stay down, you still cant win."

I lifted my head up, making her fall onto my back. "You could never win in a full on fight with me, yet you still claim that you can take me? I almost killed Owl that day, your not in my league." I said, but then she wrapped her legs around my head and grabbed my legs, pulling the two together.

"SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY!?" She yelled, followed by a lot of popping, from my back.

"Still the best back massage." I said, grinning as she put more pressure into it. "Here, let me give you one!" I yelled as I rolled forward, flipping her. sitting on her back, I grabbed her arms and started pulling on them. "NOT SO FUN NOW IS IT!?" I yelled over her screams, leaning back as far as I could, only to see that we were being stared at by the same, one eye ghoul. "Well will you look at that." I said as I let her go and walked over to him, getting right in his face. I sniffed him for a moment, before looking him in the eyes. "Well, you smell more of a human than a ghoul." I said as I looked over to Toka, who was just getting up.

She stretched her arms and looked at me, seeing that both of us had one eye changed. "Great, another half bread." She said as she walked over to the corps and picked up the arm and handed it out to him. "Here, eat and leave." She said, but I knew something wasn't right.

I reached up and removed his hood, an I laughed. "Yo, what's up Kaneki, I didn't know you were a ghoul?" I said, surprising both him an Toka. looking back, I smiled at her. "It's Kaneki, he's one of our regulars, but he never smelt like a ghoul before." I said as I took another wif of him. "Now that you mention it, I smell Rias all over you." I said as I smiled at him and elbowed him in the side. "So, did you and Rias get some crazy action or what?" I asked, followed by a kick to the head by Toka, which sent me flying and made her grab her hurt leg.

"Pervert!" She said as she stood up and looked at Kaneki. "How did you mask your, wait." She said as something dawned on her. "Rias was crushed by I-beams, you were with her that night." She said as I laughed nervously.

"Woops, looks like I killed Rias." I said as I scratched the back of my head as they looked at me, one of gratitude and the other of annoyance. "What, I was playing in the construction site and I accidently broke a wire, that broke other wires." I said with a shrug.

"But, because of you, I became, this monster." Kaneni said, pissing the both of us off.

"Hell no, oh hell no!" I said as I walked up to him and grabbed the boy by his hair and forced him to look at me. "Lesson here you piece of shit, I'm not full ghoul either, and you want my advice, act like a fucking ghoul, live like a human, you will live longer that way." I said as I started dragging him away. "Lets go, we have a lot of talking to do."


	2. Food

'This sucks.' I thought with a smile as I handed a ghoul his order. "Thanks for coming!" I said as he started walking out of the shop. 'I hate this job.' I thought as I took some money from another customer. "Thank you come again!" I said as I waved at the couple.

"Dakota." Yoshimaru said, gaining my attention. Turning to him, I saw him walking up to me in an apron. "Its time for your lunch break." He said as I nodded. "I placed your food in the back room." He said as I started walking into the back.

Once I reached the back room, I opened the door, where I saw Touka eating my meal. "DAME IT, THAT'S MY FOOD!?" I yelled at her, with her eyes widening with a fork in her mouth as she stared at me. "SPIT IT OUT NOW!?" I demanded as I started marching over to her.

She swallowed it, picked the flesh up and jumped over the couch. "You left it, so I'm eating it!" She said as she started eating more of it.

"AHHH?!" I yelled as I jumped at her, tackling her to the ground and pinned her hands down. "We both know that you don't get in-between a fox and his prey." I said as I narrowed my eyes at her, with her smirking.

"This prey has some kick!" She said as she kicked me between the legs. "Rolling off of her, I grabbed the flesh and licked all over it, getting a disgusting look from her. "I WAS EATING THAT!?" She yelled as she kicked me in the gut.

Standing up, I bit into the flesh, with her kicking at my hand. I caught her leg and flipped her backwards, with her landing on her feet and going for another kick, with me taking a step back. "This is MY flesh, I'm going to eat it, not you!" I said as I pointed at her, with her biting my finger. "AHHH GET OFF ME!?" I yelled as I started shaking my arm around with her following my arm, even being lifted off of the ground.

Yanking my hand back, the skin of my finger was ripped off the top and bottom, with blood splattering on her face. She swallowed the flesh, smirking at me. "As disgusting as you look, you taste good." She said as my skin healed back over.

"As beautiful as you look with blood on your face, I'm not happy with you! I could go a month without, but you, you just had to steal my flesh. I have tried being nice to you, I have tried keeping my distance, BUT YOU ARE AN ABUSIVE-wait why are you blushing?" I asked as I realized that she was blushing.

"I'm...beautiful?" She asked as she took a step back.

"Beautiful?" I asked, not sure where she got that from.

"You just called me beautiful, am I really beautiful?" She asked as I blushed, now realizing that I had indeed called her beautiful...in a way.

"Ya, that slipped." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. "But forgetting that, I'm going to eAAAHH WHERE IS IT!?" I yelled as I tried to find the flesh that was supposed to be in my hand. Looking at Touka, I saw her eating the flesh whole, making me cry. 'What did I ever do to you!' I thought as I started walking away, having been defeated by her.

Later that day, hunting

'This is usually a place that people go to kill or mug.' I thought as I hid in the shadows, waiting for someone to either kill someone or mug, either way I'll kill the other and take the body's and hide them. It wasn't until a few moments later, that someone went flying past my view and landed on the ground, knocked out. 'So it's a ghoul.' I thought with a frown. Looks like I might have to-wait, isn't that Kanakis friend?' I thought as I recognized the clothing and the hair. 'Is Kanaki the one who's going to k-'

"AHHHHH"

'Guess not.' I thought as I looked down the area, seeing Kanaki getting a fist into his stomach. 'That guy, Nishiki!' I thought as I saw him walking over to the body. 'This isn't good, I thought that he would have learned not to mess with this guy.' I thought as I narrowed my eyes at him.

Flashback, earlier that morning, right after meeting Kanaki

"Here." Yoshimaru said as he placed a cup of coffee in front of Kanaki, but he did not touch it. "Do you not like coffee?" He asked the boy, who grabbed the coffee and downed it, before he realized that he could taste it and started drinking it normally.

"It's one of the many things that ghouls are able to experience." I said as he looked at me. "Ghouls can't eat normal food, because we cant get the natural things that a human gets. We get our nutrition from flesh, and you, seeing as your half human like me, are going to be in a lot of shit soon. Stay away from ghouls, they will smell the human in you and want to eat you." I said as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What do you mean, like me?" He asked, with me looking away from him as the old man gave me some coffee.

"Unlike you, my mother was a human, while my father was a ghoul. I had a 0.1 change of being born into this world, which means I would either be born I hell, or go straight to hell." I said as I closed my eyes. "I ate my mother from the inside out when I was born, my father tried to kill me for it, but with my nine tails I ended up eating him and somehow raised my self." I said as I stood up. "Well, as I said, don't trust ghouls much, keep your distance and keep your humanity." I said as I started walking away.

End flashback

'And he just gets his self beat up on his first day alone.' I thought as I had my arms crossed, leaning against a pillar as I watched Kanaki get beat up after he was kicked away. 'He's got to fight like a ghoul, if he wants to kill a ghoul.' I thought as I stood up straight. I took a step forward, but stopped once I felt blood lust, but not any blood lust, Rize blood lust.

Kanaki sprouted four tails from his spine, just like Rize. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Nishiki, with the same smile as Rize. He shot forward and slid under Nishiki's tail, with him grabbing onto it. Nishiki swung him around, slamming him into everything he could. Letting go, Kanaki shot his four tails at him and stabbed him over and over, lifting him up into the air and constantly stabbing him over and over.

After a while, Kanaki tossed Nishiki away, with his head getting stuck between the bars on the upper level. 'Good job Rize, you kept him alive.' I thought with a smile as I started walking out of the shadows, watching as Kanaki constantly talked to his self. He started inching closer to his friend, but stopped once I stood in front of him. "Rize, its been forever since we fought." I said as I smirked at him, with my kagane activating.

"Dakota, GET OUT OF MY WAY, HES MINE!?" He yelled as he shot his tales at me, but I had mine grab onto his along with him, pinning him into the ground.

Walking over to him, I looked him in the eyes. "Let him go Rize, this is his life, you lost yours." I said as I narrowed my eyes at him, before stomping on his head, knocking him out.

Later that night, apartment

Walking into my apartment, I made my way over to my bed, but stopped once I saw my curtains closed. Walking over to them, I opened them and looked up at the moon, which was shining brightly. 'The moon, in every anime, there has to be something with the moon.' I thought, with me looking at my manga collection. 'If this was a manga, what would the moon represent?' I thought as I looked back up at the moon.

xxxxxxxxx

SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND IT BEING SHORT


	3. The past is catching up

'Its your birthday today, isn't it, Sara?' I thought as I looked at the grave in front of me. 'I remember, when we first met, how lost I was.' I thought as I placed a batch of flowers down. 'You were the first human who wasn't scared of me.' I thought as I sat down.

 **Flashback, age four**

'No ghoul will accept me, nor human.' I thought as a ghoul held me against the wall, eating from my insides. 'As much as it hurts, I cant fight back, I don't want to.' I thought as I cried. 'I'm just an endless dish for anyone to have.' I thought, followed by the mans head getting cut off. Falling down, I stayed put as I saw a women in a white trench coat standing there. 'A human, great.' I thought as I blinked, with my ghoul eye coming to life, shocking her.

"Your, a Halfling?" She asked, but I just looked down. "Where are your parents, there's no way that they would leave you here by yourself." She said, with me patting my stomach as it rubbed once it healed. "Well, I cant let you stay like this." She said walking up to me.

'Is she finally going to end my horrors?' I thought as I looked up at her, seeing that she was standing in front of me. I smiled at her, happy that she was going to end it. Then, I felt the strangest of things. She wrapped her arms around me. It gave me a pain in my chest, it didn't hurt, but it made me cry.

She picked me up, holding me. "Lets go home, Dakota." She said, with me wrapping my arms around her, not sure how to react to that as I passed out

 **The next day**

Opening my eyes, I found that I was on a couch, still in the arms of this human. Getting out of her grasp, I crawled away from her and over to the chair, where I hid on the other side. I didn't know what she wanted, nor why I was here. I was scared, I didn't want to move anywhere, nor did I want to.

Hearing her groan, I lowered my self, doing my best to hide. "Dakota?" She asked, before gasping. "DAKOTA?!" She yelled, hopping up and started looking around. She made it to the chair, scaring me as she looked at me. "You ok?" She asked, reaching for me, but I backed away from her. "Trust me, I'm not going to hurt you." She said as I stared at her hand.

Activating my kagane, I wrapped my self in my nine tails, perverting her from reaching me. 'She wants to experiment on me, I don't want to be a lab rat, I just want to die.' I thought as I brought my legs up to my chest and hugged them. 'Why cant I die, its all I have.' I thought as I closed my eyes, feeling my tails get grabbed and lifting me up. I heard a humming, gaining my attention. Moving two of my tails, I looked at her as she held me like a baby.

"Oh, I see two little eyes!" She said with a smile, with me covering back up. "If you don't come out, I'll keep this up!" She said, laughing as she continued to hum.

It was a soft hum, a caring hum, and that was enough to make me cry. No one cared about me, the unlimited food supply. Slowly, I moved the tails again, looking at her as she continued to smile at me. 'What dose this human want with me?' I thought as she grinned.

"I see two little eyes again, are you going to hide again?" She asked, but I didn't move. Reaching into her pocket, she held up a rag. "Here, use this to wipe your eyes." She said, placing it on the tail. As soon as she did, I took it and did just that, making her laugh.

She sat down in the chair, rocking back and forth as she hummed, still looking at me. Once I was done drying my eyes, I slid it out between the gap, with her taking it. "Dakota." I said, thinking about what she said, gaining her attention. "What is it?" I asked, with her thinking about it.

"Well, in America, which is where I'm from, it means friend." She said, smiling at me. "Because I can see you as a human, and a ghoul, and I wanted to be your friend." She said as she closed her eyes. "So, do you want to be my friend?" She asked, confusing me.

"What is friend?" I asked, shocking her.

"Its a person that you...are always nice to, someone you care for." She answered, with me nodding. "Do you want to come out of that shell you made?" She asked, with me shaking my head at her. "Well ok, but I'm just going to tell you that I'm adopting you as my son." She said, confusing me.

"What is son?" I asked, shocking her even more.

"Do you not have parents?" She asked, confusing me even more.

'Is that a thing?' I asked, with her sighing.

"Wow, I pick up one of the loneliest beings in the world." She muttered, with me nodding, not understanding what it was. "Parents, are a mother and father. They... create you, and raise you." She said, with me understanding.

"The two people that killed when I first woke up." I said, shocking her. "I remember it, I remember everything." I said, shocking her. "I was hungry and I ate my way out of her, then I was attacked and I killed the man. Were they my parents?" I asked, with her nodding. "I do bad?" I asked, with her holding me closer.

"Yes and no." She said, confusing me. "You did bad by killing them, but you were acting on your normal instincts." She said, with me nodding. "You did good, because you are alive, you are both human and ghoul. You have the best of both worlds." She said, smiling. "And with that, I'll help you learn both sides of your family." She said, with me closing up.

"I don't want to learn, I want to be dead. If I'm not dead, them in just an endless supply of food because of me being a human, or I'm getting screamed at because of me being a ghoul." I muttered to my self.

"Tell me, have you not tried protecting yourself?" She asked.

"No, and I don't want to, I just want to die, its better to be hurt than to hurt others." I said, with her humming.

"Then, how about I teach you how to protect yourself, without hurting others." She said, with me spinning in her arms and rolling away, shocking her and I as I ended up hitting something. She laughed, with me rolling in another direction and hitting something else. "You're going to be fun." She said as I got dizzy and lost my kagane.

 **Two years later**

"Sa Sa!" I called out as I ran into the living room, holding my backpack on my back and my report card in hand. As I entered, I spotted two others with white coats in the living room, with Sara standing there, looking at me in shock. "Um...I got my report card today Sa." I said, looking at the other two as they stared at me. "Hello." I said, bowing to them.

"I didn't know you had a kid?" One of them said as they looked at Sara.

"Yep, he's all mine!" She said, laughing as she rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry about that, I try to keep my personal life separated from my work." She said, with them nodding.

"Understood." The man with white hair and a funny looking eyes said, looking at me, creeping me out. "He looks healthy, must be eating well." He said, with me nodding.

"An apple a day keeps the doctors away!" I said, with my watch going off. "That's snack time!" I said, making my way to the closet and putting my bag in it, before running into the kitchen and grabbing an apple and started eating it.

"He doesn't like any form of food other than apples." She said, gaining there attention. "I don't know why, I tried getting him to eat my cooking, but he just throws it up. Doctors say that he rejects food because it isn't used to it." She said as she crossed her arms.

"That's, odd." The first man said as he looked at her.

"Yes, very." The second man with the white hair said, before walking away, gaining the others attention. "Come now, lets leave them be." He said, getting a nod as they walked away, leaving Sara behind.

"What was that about Sa?" I asked as I walked up to her, with her hugging me.

"Nothing, everything is fine." She said, with me nodding as I continued to eat the apple. "Come on, lets see that report card!" She said with a smile, making me smile as I handed it to her.

If only I knew, that it would be the last day I would ever see that smile.

 **Later that night**

Waking up after hearing a crash, I hoped out of bed and walked over to the door as the crashing continued. Opening it, I saw the same two from yesterday standing in the kitchen while Sara stood in the living room, with a gash mark across her shoulder. "I told you, get the hell out of my house!?" She yelled, pointing a red whip thing at them, with me knowing that it was a kagane.

"Just hand over the boy, we know he's a ghoul." The man with white hair said, shocking me. "Your whole apple story was a lie, we know that you have been stealing the experimental drug that allows a ghoul to digest food!" He said, shocking me as I just thought that I could only eat them as part of my human side.

"He hasn't hurt anyone, so leave us alone!" She yelled, with the second man swinging a bat at her, with her blocking it, knocking her kagane away. She fell back and rolled to the side as the man with white hair send four blue tailed things at her. "Dame it Mado, lesson to me!" She yelled, glaring even more.

"I here by sentence you, to death!" He yelled, stabbing her in the chest, shocking me. She looked at the door, giving me a smile as she saw me. "Go get the boy, we do the same." He said, with me jumping into the corner of the celling by my bed, using my kagane to stick there. Seeing the second man walk in, me made his way to my bed and ripped the covers off, confused as I wasn't there.

Seeing him look at me, I smacked him out of the room, getting some good distance from him. Reaching the window, I looked back at the door and saw Mado standing there, smirking at me. "I will never forget you, Mado." I said, glaring at him as he walked forward.

"That's a ten story fall kid." He said, smirking at me. "Be a smart fox and come here!" He said, with me jumping out, shocking him.

As I fell, I grabbed onto the window cleaner and pulled my self up, shocking the man in it. I jumped into the window, where I then made my escape.

 **Years later**

'This mask is done.' I thought as I tossed the torn mask and grabbed the next. Walking over to the window, I heard crashing. Looking down, I saw two ghouls about to fight. Shrugging my shoulders, I put my mask on and jumped out, ending the fight.

 **Flashback end**

'I'm surprised that they gave you an actual burial.' I thought with a smile. 'Its always good to see you.' I thought as I stood up, putting my hood up and walking away.

 **Later, Anteiku**

"I'm back!" I said, walking into the café. Taking my hood off, I made my way to the back.

"YOUR LATE!?" Touka yelled, with her looking over to the guy next to her.

"Hide." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "Keep your hands to your self!" I said, walking up to him. "Touka isn't interest-"

"NO, you miss understand!" He said, standing up. "I just wanted to tell you two thank you for finding us!" He said, confusing me.

"Remember when Hide, Kaneki and that other guy got in that accident?" Touka said, with me knowing what she was taking about.

"Oh ya, well still." I said, pointing at Touka. "She's not interested." I said, making my way into the back.

"Because I'm so beautiful with stuff on my face." She said, with me slipping and hitting my face against the door, getting a laugh from her.

"WHEN WILL YOU LET THAT GO!?" I yelled, with her patting me on the shoulder.

"Never." She said as Kaneki walked in from the back. "Oh, Kaneki, Hides here!" She said gaining his attention. "We were just talking about how we helped you three." She said, patting my shoulder still.

"And apparently how beautiful Touka is with stuff on her-"

"Hide." I said, gaining his attention. "Shut the hell up or I'll feed you to the nearest ghoul through the ass." I said, shocking both him and Kaneki. "Now, I have to get ready for work." I said, glaring at Touka. "And keep our life privet, jeez." I said as I entered the back.

Walking into the changing room, I walked over to my locker and opened it, seeing a picture of Sara and I at my first day of school.

 **Flashback**

"SAA!" I said as Sara rubbed my cheeks.

"I cant get the marker off!" She said, with me grinning.

"But the kids thought I looked cute with whiskers!" I said, with her smiling.

"The girls thought you looked cute, the boys were either glaring at you for getting there attention or thought you looked funny!" She corrected, licking her thumb as she rubbed my cheek.

"I need a cootie shot." I said, with her looking at me. "I didn't know this until today, but apparently a lot of the girls have cooties and they pass it onto boys by touching them." I said, with her laughing. "What?" I asked as I tilted my head at her.

"There's no such thing as cooties, its a game that the boys make up, like tag." She said, with me nodding as I understood. "I'm just surprised that it started on your first day of school." She said, confusing me.

"But the older kid told us that." I said, with her nodding.

"Now I understand." She said, taking out a camera. "Now, I forgot this at home this morning, so how about a picture on your first day of school?" She asked with me nodding as she sat down next to me and too the picture.

 **Flashback end**

Closing the locker, I fixed my tie and made my way out to the front. Seeing Hinami there with her mother, I was shocked, knowing what had happened. "Kaneki, get them some fresh towels." I said, as I took the towels he had and wrapped them around the two. "Come on, lets get you dried up." I said, looking at Touka. "Take them to the bathroom to shower, then hand me there clothes and I'll put them through the washer and dryer." I said, with her nodding as she lead them away. 'Things are going to get a lot worse around here.' I thought with a frown.

 **T** **he next day**

'No word from him.' I thought with a frown. 'Which means the worst.' I thought as I handed a customer his cash. "Here." I said, with him giving me a dirty look and walking away.

"You're not one to get all depressed." Touka said as she walked up to me. "What's the matter?" She asked, with me sighing.

 **Flashback, age six**

"I'm so hungry." I said as I sat by a dumpster. Looking at my hand, I bit into it, ripping a chunk of my flesh off and started eating it, with me healing in a matter of seconds. 'She was all I had, and they took her from me, for helping a ghoul.' I thought with a frown as the rain washed away the blood. it wasn't until a few moments later that an umbrella was held over my head.

"You look hungry." He said, with me looking up at him.

"Beat it ghoul, I'll eat my self to survive." I said, with him laughing at me. "I'll eat you." I said, with him sitting next to me.

"Care to tell me your life story?" He asked, confusing me.

"Why would you want to know my life story?" I asked, with him thinking about it.

"I like story's, they make me feel young." He said, with me crossing my arms.

"Well, you look young as it is, no older that twenty if you ask me." I said, getting a laugh from him. "But, my story, isn't your normal one." I said, looking at my hand. "Half human, half ghoul. Ghouls ate from me, humans ran from me. I was unwanted, until I met a dove." I said, with his eyes widening. "She saved me, even took me in, knowing that I was a ghoul. She had the heart of kami her self." I said, with him looking at me.

"You think Kami is a girl?" He asked, with me looking at him.

"I meant Sara's heart, not Kami!" I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "Now, as I was saying, she treated me like her own, taught me what I needed and even in rolled me into school, but last week, we were found out by other doves and they killed her, tried to come after me but I escaped." I said, surprising him.

"You didn't fight?" He asked, with me looking at him.

"I wont hurt anyone, I'm defensive, I would rather take the damage than inflect it." I said, with him nodding.

"Interesting way of thinking." He said, standing up, holding out a huge wad of cash to me. "Take it, payment for your story." He said, walking away as I took it.

 **Flashback end**

"He helped me after telling him a story, so I'm worried about him. Its only natural." I said, with her nodding.

"Its interesting that he helped you for telling a story." She said as she crossed her arms. "Mind telling me the story?" She asked, with me looking at her and patting her on the head.

"Nope." I said, heading off to make a cup of coffee as the old man walked up to us.

"Dakota, Touka." He said, with her looking at him as I poured some coffee. "I want both of you to take Kaneki to go get a mask." He said, with Kaneki walking up to us.

"W-what!" Touka said, glaring at Kaneki. "Tomorrow is my one day off, and the last thing I want to do is spend my day with this loser!" She said, looking away from him and at me. "Why don't you do it by yourself?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I feel like you two need to bond some more." The old man said, with me glaring at him.

"We bond enough, thank you." I said, with him looking at me.

"Don't back talk and do as I say." He said, making us sigh. "There are two inspectors in the twentieth ward." He said, gaining my attention.

"Then its best to do as you say." I said as I put the coffee down. "Kaneki." I said, gaining his attention. Be at the train station at 2:30, don't be late." I said, with Touka looking at me with wide eyes. Touka, the same goes for you." I said, walking away. "I'll head out to prepare for tomorrow." I said, getting a nod from him as I walked away, with one thing on my mind.

'Please don't let it be Mado.'

 **The next day**

"You didn't show, and your having us meet you here." Touka said as they walked up to me. "And what's with the bag?" She asked as we started walking down stairs.

"Uta needs supplies, so I figured I would get him some." I said, walking into the shop. "Uta, get your ass out here!" I yelled as I walked up to his office, seeing that he wasn't there. "Huh, where did he go?" I asked as I turned around, seeing something covered with a white tarp. "Hey, Kaneki, I think that's your new mask." I said, pointing at it, confusing him. "Check it out." I said, with him walking over to the tarp and picking it up.

"Boo."

"AHH!?" Kaneki yelled as he fell back in shock, with me high fiving Touka.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" She asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Everyone needs a good scare now and then." He said, with us shaking our heads.

"That's Kaneki, he needs a mask." I said as I tossed him the bag, with him catching it. "That's supplies." I said, with him nodding. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap." I said, walking over to the corner of the room, where I activated my kagane, where I laid down on them, making a bed.

"Lazy fox." He said, with me smiling.

 **Flashback**

"Come on, get out of bed!" Sara yelled as she pulled the covers of me, with me moving my tails to cover my body, and the lower half of my face to keep her from seeing my smile. "Ah!" She said, walking over to my feet and tickling me, making me laugh as I pulled my feet away. "Get up lazy fox!" She said, laughing as she started tickling me as I lost my kagane.

 **Flashback end**

Feeling a tap on my stomach, I looked up to see Touka standing over me. "Yo, wake-are you crying?" She asked, with me standing up and whipping my face.

"Shut up." I said, walking away as I saw that Kaneki was done with what was needed.

 **Later, bridge**

'Still nothing from the doc.' I thought as I looked at my phone.

"Guys!" Kaneki said, gaining our attention. "What happened to Hinami?" He asked, with me looking away.

"Not my story to tell." I said, shrugging. "But, she and her mother were forced to leave her home, leaving her father behind." I said as I looked up at the sky.

"Ya, that's got to be tough." He said, looking down. "Hey, what is the purpose of having a mask?" He asked, with is looking at him.

"No one bothered to explain that to you?" Touka asked, shocked.

"The reason is because of the doves." I said, gaining his attention. "The ghoul hunters, ghoul investigators, whatever their called. If they see your face, then you're in some deep shit as they will find you and most likely find your friends and kill you, and them. Human, or not." I said, shocking them.

"What do you mean, human or not?" Touka said, with me turning away from her.

"They don't care if your human, if you help a ghoul, your just as bad as one." I said, walking on.


	4. MADO'S DAUGHTER?

Hearing the sound of a bell, I looked up from my work and saw everyone walking away. 'That's lunch.' I thought as I opened my bag, stopping as I saw shots in it. Looking around, seeing no one, I took one of the shots and injected it into my arm. 'Even after all of these years, I'm still eating apples.' I thought as I hid the shot and pulled the apple out of my bag, where I started eating it as I went over my work.

"Yo, freakazoid!" A voice called out from behind me, but I just ignored it as I continued what I was doing. "we're low on cash, how about you just hand yours over." He said as I took another bite. "Come on, don't make us tell the school board about your job." He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "You know its against school policy-"

"I don't, work for money." I said, gaining his attention. "I work for free and get apples." I said as I took another bite. 'Which is half true, I work for money, but I take some of the apples and leave some of the money.' I thought as I took another bite, getting closer to the core.

"How the hell do you pay-"

"The landlord allows me to stay because we came to an agreement." I informed, which was true. 'Kill any human or ghoul that trespasses there and gives them to him so he can eat. Still reminds me of the fox and the wolf pack story.' I thought as I finished my apple, tossing it across the room and into the trash can.

"You just get weirder and weirder freakazoid." He said as he stepped off and walked away.

'Ya, a ghoul who doesn't eat humans nor ghouls, but apples.' I thought as I watched him walk away. 'I lie to everyone, with the food that the old man gives me, I just stuff it into a plastic bag and give it away to the first ghoul I meet that needs it more than me.' I thought as I stood up and walked away.

 **Later, outside**

'Ah, fresh air.' I thought as I laid under the shade, feeling the wind blowing. Hearing people walk up to me, I then looked at them, seeing a group of five. 'Is it Thursday already?' I thought as I stood up, seeing them smirking at me.

"Yo, freak, its that time again." The leader said, holding a bat in hand. "Lets see if I can cave your skull in!" He said, running up to me and brought the bat down. I stepped out of the way, seeing him swinging it around. It hit me in the gut, with me leaning over. He laughed as a friend of his grabbed me by the back of the head and held me up, with him hitting me in the gut over and over, with no one stopping it.

Once the bell rang, he stopped and placed the bat on his shoulder as his friend let me go. "You know, it surprises me that you just come back the next day like nothing ever happened, but we both have seen the bruises." He said, with him referring to gym class.

Standing up as they walked away, I wiped the blood from the corner of my lip away, watching them. "Why do you let them beat on you like that?" A voice called out, gaining my attention. Turning around, I spotted a women with blonde hair and in a black suit of sorts.

"Its as I say, its better to take the damage than dish it out." I said, looking around. "Who are you, you're not another student and you arnt around our age." I said smelling something familiar from her, with nodding.

"You're right, my name is Akira Mado." She said, shocking me as I heard Mado. "I recently graduated here, and I can tell that your one of the newer students." She said, walking forward. "Its a pleasure to meet you." She said, holding her hand out, with me staring at it.

"Same." I said, shaking her hand, with her nodding. "Your father, wouldn't happen to be ghoul investigated Mado, would he?" I asked, with her eyes widening. "Sorry, I read up on ghouls online and the most famous one I've heard of was the one eyed owl." I said, with her looking away. "I didn't mean to bring bad memories." I said, with her shaking her head.

"Don't mention it." She said, facing me. "It was along time ago, and my mother was one of the strongest there was." She said, with me nodding. "Do you plan on becoming a ghoul investigator?" She asked, with me shacking my hands at her.

"No way, I would get eaten before I ever got to the filed." I said, laughing. "No, me, I just want to live a normal life, that or learn how ghouls function." I said, with her narrowing her eyes.

Her hand shot forward, grabbing the bottom of my shirt and yanking it up, shocking me. Her eyes widen, with me pushing her away. "Sorry, for a second I really thought that you were a ghoul." She said, with me narrowing my eyes at her.

"Ya, because a ghoul would let a human beat on them." I said, backing away from her. "I have to get to class, have a nice day Mado-san." I said, mockingly bowing to her as I walked away. 'If it was Mado, he would of known the moment he saw me and went for the kill.' I thought, gritting my teeth.

 **The next day**

'She followed me.' I thought as I read a book in a bar. It wasn't your typical lets sell beer bar, but a diner bar. In front of me, other than my book, was a cup of coffee that had been sitting there for the past five minutes without me touching it. 'She wants something, but what.' I thought as I flipped the page. Hearing her walking up to me, took my coffee and downed it.

"Feichko-san." Akira said, with me looking at her as she stood beside me. "Mind if I join you?" She asked, looking at the empty seat next to me.

"Sure, knock your self out." I said as I went back to reading, with her nodding as she sat down. "What brings you to this dump?" I asked as I turned the page.

"You call it a dump, but your here." She said, with me looking at her.

"I'm the only one here other than you." I said, with her nodding as she looked at the other tables. "I come here for the quiet." I said as I went back to reading.

"The human anatomy, are you reading up on humans, or ghouls." She said, with me shrugging.

"Both, if I examine a ghoul, then I'll know what makes them function differently." I said, with her nodding. We stayed put, not saying for a while. "What do you want?" I asked, getting annoyed that she was still here.

"Your last name, Feichko." She said, with me thinking back to yesterday.

'I never introduced my self.' I thought with narrowed eyes.

"Its the same last name as another ghoul investigator." She said, with me closing my book with a snap.

"That, is a story that should never be told." I said, looking at her. "My mother was a ghoul investigator, so what, she died." I said, with her looking away.

"Rumor has it that she helped a ghoul child." She said, shocking me.

"That is also true, but I'm no ghoul as you saw for your self." I said, with her nodding. "My mother took in a child, a ghoul, he, I would say that he is my brother, was quiet and shy, up till the point that my mother was killed. How?" I asked, looking up. "Well I like to believe that he killed her, but something tells me that its a much worse fate than that." I said, standing up. "Sara Feichko, look her up." I said, walking away.

"It was half human." She said, with me ignoring her.

'She's getting closer, I'll have to ignore her from her on out.' I thought as I walked out the doors.

 **The next day**

'She found me, again.' I thought as I looked up from my book, seeing her walking up to my table. Closing my book, I glared at her. "Seriously, your stalking me." I said, with her sitting down across from me.

"I just want answers." She said, with me standing up.

"On what, my brother that's a ghoul, where I was the night that Sara was killed, or if I know where any ghouls are." I said, pissed that she wouldn't leave me alone. "Do us self a favor, and leave me out of it." I said, packing my things and started walking out.

She followed me, with me gritting my teeth. "Then you wouldn't mind me asking you-"

"Mado-san, your seriously pissing me the fuck off." I said, walking down an ally way, going to head over to...I don't know, but I needed to go some where to get rid of this chick. "I told you, leave me alone, go hang out with your father, I'm sure he would be delighted to see you." I said, stopping as I watched someone stumble around the corner, holding there stomach. 'The worst thing to encounter, a desperate hungry ghoul.' I thought as I narrowed my eyes, turning around, seeing another ghoul, but this one standing tall.

"We're cornered." Akira said, staring forward.

"No shit." I said, narrowing my eyes at them. 'The best way to get out of this, is to use my kagane.' I thought, but then looking at her. 'But as soon as I do, she will attack.' I thought as I looked behind me.

"I'll take care of them." She said, followed by a red whip shooting forward and wrapping around the hungry ghouls neck, shocking me.

Looking at her hands, I saw that it was the same weapon Sara used, making me back up in shock. She pulled, snapping the ghouls neck and spinning it around, where it then sliced the one who was behind us in half, killing him in mid air. 'No, why.' I thought, seeing her looking down both ways, making sure no other ghoul was near by.

"Its clear." She said, putting the weapon away, raising an eyebrow at me once she did. "That must of been your first time seeing a ghoul in a-"

"No, its not that." I said, pointing at her weapon. "That weapon, it was Sara's." I said, with her eyes widening.

"My father told me that it belonged to an investigating women, I never realized-"

"Keep it away from me." I said, shocking her. "I don't need any memories of her, so take that and get the hell away from me." I said, with her looking at her weapon.

"Sorry for the discomfort." She said, walking away, with me punching the wall.

'Dame it Mado, you mother fucking son of a bitch!' I thought as I gritted my teeth. 'You know where I am, your toying with me, so why not come out and fight me!' I thought as I started walking away, not liking the out come of the week.


	5. The Genocide Ghoul

'The side affects are kicking in.' I thought as I grabbed my arm, with it shaking like crazy. 'With the doc gone, I cant, I cant get the medication, and I'll be forced to, no, don't think about it!' I thought as I clenched my fist, glaring at it. 'I only have one dose left.' I thought as I looked at my bag. "I have to save it, I cant use it right away!" I muttered as I stood up from behind the couch, where I then took a few deep breaths, calming my self down.

"Are you alright?" I heard the old man ask as he walked in, with me looking at him.

"I'm fine, just not feeling like my self." I informed, which was true.

"Then perhaps you would like to go visit Touka." He said, confusing me. "I would send Kaneki, but he has training to take care of-"

"I'll go." I said, cutting him off. "Kaneki needs to get stronger, so that he can protect his self from the doves." I said, with him smiling at me.

"Its good to see that you two are finally getting along." He said, with me looking down at my shaking hand, which was hidden by the couch. "Two years ago, you two would of tried killing the other, well, more her than you." He said, with me shrugging.

"What can I say, I didn't like it here at firssst, but she grew on mee." I said, noticing another side affect. 'End this quickly.' I thought as I looked down.

"Go ahead and go, its been a long day." He said, with me nodding as I walked away, doing exactly what he wanted me to do.

 **Later, Touka's place**

'This is the place.' I thought as I looked at the name tag, seeing Touka's name on it. Before I could knock, someone walked out, that someone was Ryouko Fueguchi.

"Ok, I'm leaving now. Thanks for keeping an eye on her!" Ryouko said as she was still looking in the room as I took a step back, not wanting to mess up the flowers that I had gotten Touka as a get well present. "Hinami, be a good girl and do whatever Touka sais ok, bye!" She said as she turned around, stopping as she saw me.

"Its good to see that your doing well." I said, with her smiling.

"The same to you." She said, with me nodding. Looking down, she smiled at the flowers. "Ah, I wasn't aware." She said, confusing me.

"Aware of what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Take care, and have a good day!" She said as she walked away, leaving me behind.

"What was that about." I said as I knocked on the side of the door as it was left open. "I'm coming in!" I said as I walked into the apartment, closing the door behind me, and down the small hall. 'Bigger than my place I'll tell you that.' I thought as I reached the end, seeing Touka standing there with a board look. Looking at the table, I saw Hinami was learning new words.

"Well?" Touka said, gaining my attention. "What are you doing here?" She asked, with me shrugging.

"Well, got kicked out of work for being partially sick, nothing major, so I thought I would visit you and check on how your feeling." I said, with her nodding.

"So what did you bring me?" She asked, with me walking fully up to her and showing her the flowers, with her eyes widening.

"I don't know anything about flowers or arrangements, hell I'm not even sure if there your favorite or even if you have a favorite." I said, with her looking at me. "Figured you would like them, I thought they looked good."

"Hopeless romantic!" Hinami said, gaining our attention. "That's what Mama called that arrangement when we went to the flower shop the other day." She said, with me looking at the flowers, then at Touka, both of us blushing.

"I'll just, put these over there." I said as I walked over to the small shelf with books in them, placing them on top.

"Dakota, Touka, what is this word?" Hinami said, with me walking over to her and looking at the word she pointed out.

"Still reading bigger books than usual." I said as I rubbed her head with a smile. "Orange Asmanthious." I said as she looked up at me.

"Is that another flower?" She asked, confusing me.

"Another flower?" I asked, with her nodding.

"Ya, Kaneki helps me when he can, he even taught me that most words in here are flowers!" She said, with me nodding.

"It is a flower, and he's done a good job at helping you as well." I said, with her smiling.

"I'll get some coffee started." Touka said, with me looking up at her.

"You want me to do it, you want me to do it?" I asked, seeing that the stage two side affect kicked in.

"Naw, your good, your helping Hinami with her reading." Touka said as she started filling up the coffee pot up with water.

"If your not feeling well then you should rest, you should rest." I said, gritting my teeth at the repeat.

"I'm fine, I just ate to much." She said, with my eyes widening.

'She's eating human food?' I thought as the door bell rang.

Touka stopped what she was doing and walked over to it, with me getting curious about on who it was. I wanted to check on who it was, but I decided to go finish making her coffee that she was preparing. Before I made it three steps, I suddenly felt cold, like I was in the middle of winter.

Falling down, I grabbed my self, trying to warm up as my entire body shivered and went numb. Feeling something rising in my stomach, I held it as I curled into a ball, where I them spat up blood, getting a scream from Hinami. 'Stage three, temperature with draws!' I thought as I threw up more blood.

Touka came running in, fear on her face as she looked down at me. "The hell, you said you weren't that sick!?" She yelled as she ran over to me, but as soon as she touched, she brought her hands back, rubbing them. "You're as cold as ice!" She said as I rolled over, now on all fours.

"I have...to go!" I said, standing up and wobbling over to the window, with her stopping me.

"Its broad daylight, you cant just go out the fire escape!" She said, with me looking at her, then falling once again as I suddenly got extremely hot. "Your burning up!" She said I shock as she took her hand back, with it being red. "The hell is going on!" She said as she looked at me in fear.

"Is everything alright!" A new voice called from the front door, with Touka looking back and forth. "Everything's fine, my friend just, hasn't taken his medicine!" She said as she ran to the door, with me looking at Hinami as she was crying.

"You don't say nothing, say nothing!" I said, repeating my self again as I reached the window and climbing out, leaving through the fire escape.

 **Later, alleyway**

'Dame it, Dame it, Dame it!' I thought as I constantly hit my head against the wall as my eye wouldn't shut down. 'Its happening again, I have to fight it!?' I thought as I broke the wall, with me falling back, blood pouring out of my ghoul eye. 'Stupid side affects!' I thought as I grit my teeth.

"Look at this, a ghoul whos dying!" A man said as I stopped moving, looking at him with a blank look. "Well, I say let help him out with that." He said as he activated his kagene, stabbing me in the chest.

'Stage five, paralysis.' I thought as he constantly stabbed me over and over. 'I'm weak right now, but when stage six happens, not even I have control.' I thought as I cried both tears and blood. 'I don't want to know what happens, not like last time.' I thought as I started blacking out.

 **Flashback, age seven**

Opening my eyes, I found my self in a different place then when I passed out after the sickness. Standing up, I saw blood was everywhere. I was afraid to move, not because of the blood, but because of the humans that were piled everywhere.

Stepping back, I bumped into something. Looking behind me, I saw that it was a man, a full grown man. His chest was ripped open, with him being pinned to the chalk board by pencils. Seeing the chalk board, I looked back at the room, seeing that it was a classroom full of dead kids. They were torn to spreads, none of them seamed to know what hit them.

Running out of the room, I entered the hallway, where I saw more blood was splattered everywhere. Looking down both sides, I saw nothing but the insides of people. Walking down the hallway, I made it to the stairs, where I saw a pile of heads and hands blocking my way. Walking further down, I looked into each and every classroom, seeing bodies were in there.

What I did notice, was that nothing was eaten, but just torn. Reaching the end of the hall, I saw something written on it, with me bringing my hands to my mouth.

"Stage seven, the slaughtering." it read, with me backing up, only to slip in a puddle of blood. Hearing something falling, I turned around. "Find the ghoul!" I heard, with me looking around for a place to hide, where I found a locker, with me crawling in and hiding in it as I closed it, seeing slash marks on it, having torn threw the metal. I brought my hands up, covering my face and praying that I wasn't found.

 **Flashback end**

Gasping, I shot up looked around and saw that I was on a cross, literally pined to it with nails. Looking down, I tried to scream, but I couldn't. My chest was ripped open, literally. Hearing the piano, I looked over at it and saw another familiar face from four years ago, the same ghoul I had met when I first met Touka.

"Oh, I expected you to still be asleep, after all, your chest is ripped open." He said as he looked up at me. "I am sorry about this, truly I am." He said as I tried moving, but was unable. "I removed some of your bones." He said, with me looking at my arms, seeing that they were also cut open. "I took your organs out and placed them on the shrine, they will make the perfect appetizer, Kitsune, the Child Genocide Ghoul." He said, with me going limp as I couldn't do anything, I was useless. "Your healing was remarkable at first, but after your little fit everything of yours shut down." He said as I looked at him. "Yes, I took you down, and it appears you couldn't summon your kagene." He said as he continued to play. "If you could, then you would of escaped right now.

'He's right, stage eight, temporarily human.' I thought as I looked at the women below me, covered in my blood, organs and candles. 'I'm like this for a while.'

"Interesting drug by the way." He said, with me looking at him with wide eyes. "Sorry, but I went threw your things and found it. Terrible side affects, four stages right?" He asked as he looked back up at me. "The first is shaking, the second plays with the memory, not sure of you said one thing and just repeat it, the third is incontrollable temperature, fourth is where your forced to try to kill your self, but for you, it added on a few stages because you couldn't kill your self. Stage five, paralysis, from what I saw in the alleyway, then six blacking out, seven is the slaughtering, and eight is temporarily human." He said, with me gritting my teeth.

'How long has he been watching me?' I thought with a frown.

Hearing the doors open, I looked up and saw a trail of blood leading to the door, with Kaneki and Nishki standing there, with one looking better than the others. "Ah, Kaneki, are you a fan of Beethoven?" He asked as he stopped playing the piano.

"Dakota!" Kaneki said, shocked to see me here, with me shocked to see him.

"Tsukiyama!" Nishki yelled as said ghoul stood up, facing them.

"Well, this is awkward, I don't remember inviting you, Nishio." He said as he glared at the man as they took a step forward.

"Give Kimi back you sick freak!" He said, glaring at him.

'Wow, I feel the love.' I thought as I looked down.

"My apologies, but I simply can not do that." He said, walking in front of said women. "I'll be needing her for the anture, while Dakota here, will be the spice." He said as he held one arm out and fixing his tie with his other. "It is accentual that she stays as fresh for Kaneki's sweet pleasure." He said, confusing us. "Do allow me to explain." He said as he brought his hand to his face. "I will feast upon sweet Kaneki, and as he will feast on her!" he said, throwing his arms out.

"Then, why bring Dakota into this!" Kaneki questioned, with Tsukiyama looking up at me.

"I'll be doing this world a favor, getting rid of a monster such as he." He said, with me looking away as I knew what he was talking about. "Can you name all the people you killed, lets start with the humans!" He said, grinning at me.

"O-One...th-thous-thousnad...six hu-hundred...twenty one." I said weakly, with him clapping.

"And how many of them did you eat?" He questioned, with me looking at him.

"None." I said, seeing him shiver in delight.

"I don't understand, ghouls need to feed in order to stay alive!" Kaneki said as he took a step forward.

"How about the ghouls, how many?" Tsukiyama said as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"One...hun-dred...ninty eight." I said, coughing up blood.

"And how many did you eat?" He questioned, with me looking down. come on, tell the truth!

"None." I said, with him spinning around and facing the others as they looked shocked.

"As you can see, our guest here is a drug addict!" He said, holding out an empty needle, with me looking at it with a blank expression. "With this, he satisfied his hunger, never eating a human nor ghoul!" He said, tossing it at me, with it stabbing into my eye, making me scream. "The sheared is over, I wasted the last drug on a ghoul just to see the side affects, with him going mad instantly!" He said, with me closing my eyes as the needle fell.

"What is wrong with you!" Kaneki yelled. So what if he's an addict, it would be disgusting to eat them!" He yelled as he narrowed his eyes.

"Disgusting, well if that's how you really feel about it." Tsukiyama said, charging at him and appearing in front of him the next second. "So Kaneki, I hope you realize that it was your flavor that has driven me to this!" He said, staring him dead in the eyes. "And you better as hell realize just how delicious you will be!" He said as he grew more excited.

Seeing him distracted, I looked at my hand and clenched it, gritting my teeth. 'I need you, NOW!?' I thought as I watched my bone grow back with my skin healing. Yanking my arm forward, I looked at my other one. 'COME ON!?' I thought as Nishki went flying into the seats. Seeing Kaneki fighting, with him missing every punch, I gritted my teeth as my arm healed up, with me yanking it free, with me falling and hitting the platform Kimi was on.

"This my friend, is what real punch feels like!" I heard Tsukiyama say as I rolled over, feeling my chest slowly healing compared to my arms. "Oh, and this, is what a real kick feels like!" I heard him say, with something breaking.

'I have to help him.' I thought as I stood up and limped around the corner, with me glaring at Tsukiyama.

"Well my darling, what sort of attack would you like me to demonstrate next?" He asked as I saw him walking forward, with me running forward with my fist drawn back, ready to attack, but someone beat me to the punch.

Touka came flying past him, scratching his eyes. "How about that one, its a regular sneak attack." She said as she landed on the ground, with me punching Tsukiyama as soon as he turned, but he didn't budge.

"Even with your healing, you're still just a human right now." He said, shoving his hand into my chest, grabbing my heart, making me gasp. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you, did you want me to squeeze?" He said, squeezing it, with me grabbing his arm, trying to remove it. "Pull it out, so be it!" He said, with my eyes widening as he did just that. Looking at his hand as I fell, I saw part of my heart, meaning that I was most likely going to die.

'Dame.' I thought as I started feeling relaxed. 'Never really got to see those pretty eyes of Touka's again.' I thought as I closed my eyes, feeling darkness consume me.

 **XSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

"Sa, what is death like?" I asked as I sat in her lap, watching a movie about zombies.

"I'm not sure, depends on how you die." She answered as she looked down at me.

"How you died, was protecting me. It must of been peaceful, knowing that you did it for a loved one. Me, I don't really have a loved one. the closest thing I have, is Touka."

"Seriously, that's your best coffee?" I heard Touka as I turned to look, seeing her sitting at the counter as I made coffee.

"Its how much effort you put into it, so not really." I said, with her looking down at it.

"Still, its ok, not better than the old mans." She said, looking up with a smile.

"No one can beat him in making coffee." I said with a smile, making her laugh.

"That was when I first started, but even then, you didn't like me. He'll, I'm still not sure if you like me. We still bicker at each other, even try to hurt the other. But every moment, is well spent."

"Is that right?" A voice spoke, standing behind me, with me nodding. "What makes you think that its well spent?"

"Because at the end of the day, no matter what, I always got to see her smile. The same smile that I saw her give me.

"That smile is?"

"A loving one." I said as I turned to face the figure, seeing them as nothing but black version of me, standing in a filed of black flowers, with what was under him, completely blue flowers. "This is my first time here, I take it I'm dead." I said, with it shaking its head.

"No, just healing." It said, crossing its arms. "Lets go back!" It said, waving its hand, showing that we were now back in my old house, with Sara in the kitchen and me sitting down doing homework. "What was she doing here?" It asked as it walked on the celling.

"Work, even on her days off, she wanted me to be safe." I said, turning around to see us at the door, with her kneeling down to me. "She would even leave me behind, and I was ok with it because I knew she was strong." I said, with it walking up to me, still on the celling, looking down the hallway.

The scene changed, showing us at a school. "Where are we now?" She asked, with me looking around, seeing a kid with a busted up face.

"This is my old school, right after I beat up a kid for making fun of Sara. He told me that she took me in out of pity, that she really didn't love me. I was angry and we got in a fight." I said, looking at my kid versions hands, seeing me staring at the blood on them. "It was the first time I thought of tasting blood, real human blood."

"Why didn't you?" It asked, with Sara running over to me and taking my hands into hers, stopping me. "Because of your so called mother." It said as it walked forward, with us back in the black flower area, with some of them turning blue.

"She was my mother, no mater how I look at it." I said as I closed my eyes. "Even when she got mad at me, I still looked up at her as my real mother."

'The same mother that you ate." I heard, with me looking up, seeing a baby version of me feasting on a corpse.

"I was a monster. No matter what, I still am. That's why I wanted to follow that motto, better to receive the damage than to inflict."

"Some motto that was." It said, showing me at the school, killing everything before me. "Then there's the people at the apartment." It said, with me seeing an older version of me killing a bunch of ghouls. "Look who was also here." It said, showing the time I had first met Touka. You never followed it, just admit, you liked the killings."

"No, I never like killing them." I said as I looked at it.

"Even with that other one eyed ghoul, what was her name, Shinzo?" It asked, showing me standing in front of said child ghoul, looking up at me with begging eyes. "She was just like you, you could of taken her in."

"I did her a favor." I said as I watched my self cut the kids head off with my tails and destroyed the head completely. "By taking her in, she would become like me."

"Like you, or do you mean that you would become like her." It said, with us at a gravestone. "Poor Sara, getting killed and her son becoming a genocide king." It said with a grin. "You didn't want anything getting close to you, that's why you stayed out on the streets as a kid, wanting to die."

"I deserved it, I still do." I said as the scene changed to my early years, being an endless food supply.

"Get over your guilt." It said as it ran forward and kicked the ghoul away. "You need change, you need to adapt, but no!" It yelled as it got in my face. "You became a drug addict! First it was getting your hands on the drug, then having good old doc make it for you, but limited at a time! You need to EAT!? THERE IS NO DESTIONY, THERES NOTHING IN THEIS WORLD BUT KILL OR BE KILLED, SURVIVAL OF THE FITIST!?" It yelled, kicking me down, with me landing on the ground.

"I'm suppose to suffer for everything I have done." I said, closing my eyes. "Love, is something I want, but cant have."

"YOU'RE A FOOL!?" It yelled as it climbed on me. "YOU HAVE EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KILL HIM, YET YOU RAN!?" It yelled, with us looking to the side, watching Mado kill Sara. "You could of stopped it, but you watched." It said as it made me look at it. "Or, you could of turned your self in, then she would be alive." it said with a grin. "You failed, but most of all, you failed her. She wont be the last one either." It said as it forced me to look to the side, seeing Tsukiyama stab Touka in the chest, then toss her aside as he started eating Kaneki.

"Stop it." I said, closing my eyes, but it forced them open as I watched my failure.

"No use crying, this is your doing. All of it is. Your motto, your drugs, you chose to be a liar." It said as I rolled over, with it on the ground. "Your mother should of quit her job, focus on raising you the right way. That's what you wanted, deep down you know it."

"Shut up." I said, glaring at it. "I miss her with all my heart, it hurts. If I would of given my self up, then she would of lived. I should of, but I failed her, got her killed. SHE WAS A GOOD PERSON, SHE WAS SUPOSE TO LIVE!?"

"Even if it means dying?"

"YES!?"

"Would you do it for Touka."

"FOR HER I WILL!?"

"EVEN IF IT MEANS CHANGING!?"

"FUCK YES!?" I yelled, punching its face, shattering its entire body. followed by all the flowers turning blue.

"THEN YOU ACCEPT ME!?"

 **XSXSXSXSX**

Jumping up, I charged at Tsukiyama, who was shocked like all the others as I activated my kagene. No longer was it the red color it used to be, but pure black. Appearing in front of Touka, I used the tails to grab his kagene. "They, changed?" He said taking a step back.

"No." I said, looking at him, both eyes were blue. "I've changed." I said, tossing him at the wall, with him crashing into it. "And I wont let you, lay a hand on her." I said, as I stared at him.

"Your sent." Tsukiyama said as he limped out of the wall. "Its, intoxicating." He said, holding his broken arm. "Not a bit of ghoul in it, how?" He said, with me rolling my shoulder.

"I don't know, and I don't care." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "But today, this fight is between us." I said, with him gritting his teeth.

"I'LL DEVOUR YOU!?" He yelled, sending his kagene at me, not even caring that Touka bit into my shoulder as I back handed it away, shocking him. "I WILL HAVE HIM!?" He yelled, sending it right back, but this time it was blocked by a wing, shocking him.

"You think he's yours, no way." Touka said as she let go, looking up at him. "I hate to beak it to you, Tsukiyama." She said, walking beside me with her eyes closed. "But he belongs to me!"

I shot forward, appearing behind him, crouching down and Touka just above him. She fired her needles, with him using his kagene to defend his self, but what made it past him, I grabbed and stabbed into his body, getting shouts of pain from him. Kicking him up as her needles stopped, I jumped up and kicked him, sending him into the center of the room.

I landed on the second floor, with my tails moving swishy behind me, ready to strike as I held on to the railing with my hands and feet like an animal. "Good job, your kagene has done more damage than I thought it would!" Tsukiyama said as he stood up, healing at a slow paste. "Your kagene is even stronger, like you got a double dose of power!" He said, holding his arm out, making a sword out of his kagene. "It appears your passion has reawakened!" He said with a grin as I started walking on the railing, looking down at him. "I knew it was a good idea to use his organs as the appetizer! Such power, am I right!?" He yelled as he charged forward, slashing at Touka, but she jumped over him and slashed at him with hers, with him jumping up to the second floor to get away from her as her kagene made a small crater in the ground.

"You're mine!?" I yelled as I send all nine tails at him, with his eyes widening as I grabbed him, pinned him against the wall and dragged him across it, shattering his kagene on contact before tossing him back down to the first floor.

"Impressive you two." Tsukiyama said as he stood up, bloody. "Well, I was hoping that this would play out more, elegantly, but now I'm desperate for him, flesh!" He yelled, running to the alter, looking at the organs that were left out.

Nishki jumped at him from the seats, grabbing hold of him. Seeing an opening, I jumped, with his eyes widening as he saw my shadow. turning around, he screamed as I took both of his arms, with him falling as two of my tails stabbed into his legs.

He laughed as he stood up, making his way to Kaneki. "Look what you've done, this is, going to take an awfully long time, to heal!" He said, weakly making his way to Kaneki, who was on the ground holding his broken arm. "Kaneki, just this once, give me a bit!" He said, licking his lips. "That's all I nee-"

He didn't get to finish as Touka shot him down with her kagene. "If you want to live, then eat your own flesh." She said, staring him down. "Filthy goreme." She said as I dragged him back by his legs, then kicked him in the temple.

Looking over at Nishki, I saw him climb his way to the alter. "Kimi." He said weakly as he reached her.

"Is that you my love." I heard her say, with me looking over to Touka, who was standing right behind them.

"Nishki." Touka said, with his head shooting up. "Step aside." She said, with me walking in front of her as he turned around, with her eyes widening.

"Let this go." I said as I stared her down.

"I realize that they care for one another, but she knows to much." She said, with me shacking my head at her. "She's a danger to us." She said, with me walking up to her, with her narrowing her eyes at me. "I have to-"

"Just shut up." I said, reaching for her. "Once I got a hand behind her head, I pulled her closer, with her eyes widening as I closed mine. I kissed her, with her placing her hands on my chest, then sliding them up past my shoulders and around me neck. Taking my other arm, I wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer.

Grabbing her hair, I brushed it as I broke the kiss, staring into her red eyes. She had a huge blush on her face, with me smiling at her. She took a step back, with me smiling at her with a caring smile. "I love you." I said, closing my eyes as I gave her a grin, with her taking off as soon as I opened then.


	6. The Answer

'I cant believe I told her that!' I thought as I laid on the floor of my apartment, staring up at the celling. "I'm so embarrassed I could die!?" I yelled as I covered my face with my pillow, letting my head hit the ground.

"HEY, SHUT UP, UP THERE!?" The neighbor below me yelled, making me sigh.

"You shut up, up there!?" The neighbor below him yelled.

"You shut up!" The neighbor below him yelled.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!?" The land lord yelled. "NOW I HAVE TO GET MY SON BACK TO SLEEP!?" He yelled, with me groaning as I sat up.

'I cant stay here with this fighting going on.' I thought as I stood up. 'So, I'll head right over to Touka's place and talk about this, I...I kind of need an answer.' I thought as I grabbed my chest. 'Its, she kissed me back, I know it...but she ran, I want to know.' I thought as I made my way out the door.

 **Later, Touka's place**

'No, this is a bad idea.' I thought as I paced outside of her place. 'She needs her space, to think things out.' I thought as I looked at the door. 'Yet I need to know how she feels.' I thought as I went to knock, but stopped. 'Pull your self together man, she ran away from you to get some space!' I thought as I grabbed my hair and started pulling on it. 'She kissed you back, you know it, she knows it! She has a thing for you as much as you have a thing for her!' I thought as I placed a hand on the door, getting ready to knock.

"This is pointless." I said as I let my head hit the door.

"You're telling me." I heard Touka's muffled voice, shocking me.

"You knew I was out here?" I asked, completely embarrassed at that.

"No, I've been debating weather or not I should talk to you about...that." She said, making me blush.

"You're not the only one." I said as I looked down. "We should totally flip a coin over it." I said, with he laughing.

"Like that will work." She said as I heard a thud against the bottom of the door, meaning that she was sitting down. "So, I guess now's as best as ever." She said as I sat down behind the door, leaning my head against it.

"I think your right." I said, smiling. "So, where do we begin?" I asked, not sure how we were going to play this out.

"The beginning?" She asked, making me laugh.

"And where would that be, when we first met, or when we first started liking each other?" I asked.

"Where we first started liking each other." She said, with me nodding. "You want to go first?" She asked, making me smile.

"Sure, I don't mind." I said as I leaned my ear against the door then looked back up. "It was around the time I joined Anteiku, I completely hated it, having to give everyone a smile as I hand away there orders, taking there money. I wanted to break that dame cash register so many times, and I still do. It was raining one day, and you forgot your umbrella. I had walked with you to make sure that you didn't get wet. then, out of nowhere that car came around the corner and splashed water at up, and when I stepped in front of you, I stared into your eyes. The very eyes that won me over. It made me feel strange at first and I thought it was something else, but over the next few months, I found my self staring at your eyes more and more. I then thought it was a crush, but I eventually thought different as time started going on. You were both my first love, and kiss."

"And that's it?" She asked, with me nodding. "Sounds corny." She said, making me laugh. "But I cant say my reason is any better." She said as I heard something move. "It was about a month after you joined Anteiku, you had fell asleep on your break and I was told to go wake you up. It pissed me off that I had to do it, but once I saw you, it shocked me. You cried in your sleep, and I thought it was our fault. It made me feel like a prick for telling Yoshimaru about you. Then, you called for someone named Sara, so I started thinking that you lost someone." She said, going silent. "Who is she?" She finally asked.

"When I was little, I was hated by humans, while the ghouls used me as an endless food bank. One day, a Dove saved me from my hellish life. I thought she was going to kill me, but in the end, she took me in as her own. She knew the risks, and paid the price for it in the end. I lived with her for two years, she became my mother. her name, was Sara.' I informed, bringing my knees to my chest.

"I'm sorry to hear that, she sounds like a good person, even for a Dove. I'm going to continue. Touka said, with me nodding. "That continued for a few months, with me waking you up, but when it suddenly ended, you smiled in your sleep from then on. It made me smile to see a true smile from you, but you said the one name I didn't expect you to say. You said mine." She said, laughing. "I got so embarrassed that I punched you in the face!" She said, making me groan.

"I remember that, you broke your hand and my nose!" I said as I laughed along side her. "Wow, I cant believe it took us two years to actually see our feelings for each other." I said, followed by movement behind the door.

"You're not the only one, I knew it longer than you and I still ended up liking you." She said, followed by the door unlocking, with me looking up at the handle. Standing up, the door opened slightly, with me facing her.

With the both of us facing the other, we blushed. Looking to the side, I rubbed the back of my neck. "So...can I come in?" I asked, with her smirking.

"I'll think about it." She said, with me nodding. She took this as her chance and grabbed my shirt, where she then pulled me inside. I was pushed against the wall, with her pulling the door shut.

"What are you-"

I never got to finish as Touka attacked my lips with hers, where she slid her tongue in, shocking me. Breaking the kiss, we both were breathing heavily. "I...love you to." She said, smiling up at me. she leaned upwards, kissing me again with me placing my hands on her hips, where I then turned and pinned her to the wall.

She smirked in our kiss, where she's started undoing my pants. Grabbing her hands, I broke the kiss. "Are we really doing-"

"Just shut up." She said as she pulled me into a kiss as she pulled my pants down, followed by my boxers. Breaking the kiss again, she glanced down at my erection, humming in appreciation.

Grabbing her shorts, I slid them off along with her panties, adding more to the pile below us. Lifting her up, I held her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist. "Are you sure?" I asked as I used one hand to position my self.

"Shut up and fuck!" She said, glaring at me. Shaking my head, I pushed into her, with her gasping and pulling me closer to her. I could feel her tremble, with me staying put as I knew this was her first time. She wrapped her arms around my neck, laying her head on my shoulder. "Ok, start slow." She said, with me nodding.

Lifting her up, I heard her give off a groan. Bringing her back down, she gasped once more. After a few, she leaned onto the wall as I started picking up the pace and going deeper into her, with her crying out more. Sliding my hands down from her hips, I grabbed her ass, with her holding my shoulders tighter as I used it as leverage to add more to the rhythm.

Feeling that I was close, I felt her tighten up. "Not inside!" She said, with me nodding as I pulled out as soon as I reached my limit, covering her shirt with cum. Taking one hand, I slid in two fingers into Touka, making her gasp as I started fingering her, with her cumming soon after. I kissed her, with her doing the same as I pulled my fingers out of her. Breaking the kiss, she looked at the door at the far side. "Bedroom, now!" She demanded, with me holding her bridal style.

'Seems she wants to go for another round.' I thought as I walked over to where she wanted to go. Once I opened the door, I got my first glimpse at her bedroom. Her bed covers were purple with white stars on it, with a bunny on it, a make up counter and a dresser next to her closet. 'Better looking than my place by a longshot.' I thought as I walked over to the bed, where I placed her on it and crawled on top, kissing her.

She grabbed the bottom of my shirt, where she pulled up on it. Breaking the kiss, I took over and removed it, dropping it on the ground. Looking down at her, I saw her remove her shirt, leaving her in her bra. Sliding my hands behind her, I undid her bra, where I then pulled it off of her.

Kissing her, I then made a trail of kisses leading to her lower parts, where I then licked her clit, with her arching her back with a small gasp. I smirked at that, having found a sweet spot that she liked. I slid a finger in her, where I played with her clit with my tongue.

Looking up at her, I saw that she was smiling at the treatment I was giving her, her hands clutching her pillow. Sliding another finger in, she took one of her hands and placed it on my head, where she placed her lags on my shoulders. Getting the hint that she wanted me deeper, I slid in a third finger in, with her moaning in pleasure.

Stopping, I made my way up to her, with her groaning. "I'll kill you if you leave me like this." She said, with me laughing at her.

"Still sticking with the death threats." I said, kissing her. "I don't think I'll leave you like this." I said as I positioned my self, with her wrapping her legs around me as soon as I thrusted in.

Touka moaned with each thrust, having wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me down for another kiss. I picked up the pace, gaining a rhythmic speed, even with Touka pulling me closer with her legs, making me go deeper into her.

"I'm going to cum soon." I whispered as I broke the kiss, staring her in the eyes.

"I-I'm cumming!?" Touka yelled. She shivered as she hit her orgasm. I pulled out, with me cumming over her breast. We both stood there, breathing heavily, staring at the other. "I...I better...get cleaned up." She said, passing out, with me falling next to her, laughing at her before passing out my self.

 **Hours later**

Hearing a knock on the door, I groaned as I felt Touka move. Opening my eyes, I saw her walk out the door. 'I need a shower.' I thought as I sat up, looking around. 'Maybe Touka will let me-wait, she needs to wash up first...or together?' I thought as I rubbed my head, not sure what to do. Standing up, I made my way to the door, where I saw Touka had her back to it.

"I don't wana." I heard her say, confusing me on what she was talking about.

"Hey, listen-"

"I have things I need to do." She said, shutting who I think was Kaneki up. "Dakota will be with me, we have, things to discuss." She said, winking at me, making me smile.

"So your going to give him your answer?" He asked, with her nodding.

"I'm sure he knows my answer." She said with a smile. "Is that it?" She asked as she looked at her self.

"I stopped by Dakota's place, he wasn't home, or was depressed." he said, with me shaking my head at that. "I'll let the manager know that you two need some time." He said as he started walking away.

"We're continuing this in the shower." She said, making me laugh as she entered the room next to the door, with me following her.

 **The next day**

"Hey, I have to head out!" I whispered to her as she slept, with her opening her eyes just enough to be awake. "I'll be back as soon as I can." I said, kissing her, with her leaning into it.

"Come back soon." She said as we broke the kiss, with me walking away.

Later

'New set of clothes.' I thought as I made my way to Anteiku to get some coffee for me and Touka. 'I cant believe that we wasted all day yesterday doing it like animals in heat.' I thought with a blush. I stopped as I smelt a familiar stench, with me narrowing my eyes.

Taking off, I growled. I memorized this stench, it was enough to piss me off. Seeing as it was here, something bad was about to happen. Reaching the ally way, my eyes widened as I saw four Doves, and a headless Ryouko Fueguchi. With the four doves, was Mado, holding a quinque that resembled the kagune of the Doc. I couldn't do anything, and I needed to find Hinami, I had to make sure that she was safe.

So I ran, promising to deal with Mado another time.


	7. Kitsue declairs war

'Hinami.' I thought as I sat on the bed she laid on. 'I'm sorry this happened to you, you were suppose to live with your family happily.' I thought as I brushed her hair. 'I remember, when I first met you.' I thought with a smile.

 **Flashback, nine years ago**

Walking into the docs office, I noticed two ghouls right behind him as he sat at his desk, looking at me with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, I thought you were free." I said as I turned around.

"No, I am." He said, stopping me. "This is my wife Ryouko, and our daughter Hinami." He said with a smile as I looked over at them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dakota." I said, bowing to them, with Hinami staring dead at me in confusion.

"I cant tell what he is daddy!" She said as she looked over at the doc.

"Well, that's actually hard to explain." I said as I walked over to the chair and sat down. "You see, I'm human and a ghoul." I said as I let my one eye change, with her looking at me in shock, then excitement.

"That is co sool!" She said, with everyone laughing at her.

"So cool darling." The doc corrected, before looking at me. "What can I help you with." He said, with me looking at him.

"I need to talk to you in privet." I said with a serious expression, with him nodding. He looked at his wife, with her nodding as she understood, got up and left with Hinami. "I need you to make these for me." I said, pulling a needle out of my pocket, handing it to him. "I cant steal them anymore as they stopped making them, and I need them." I said, with him looking at me.

"What is it?" He asked, with me looking away.

"Its an experimental drug that allows ghouls to eat regular foods normally." I said, shocking him. "There's a down side to it." I said, gaining his attention as I looked at him. "It has side affects after it wears off, eight in total." I said, with him nodding. "I'm willing to take the risks as I know how to deal with them once the time comes." I lied.

"Sure, but I will need money to make it and the figure out what's in it." He said, with me nodding, pulling out a wad of cash. "So, do I want to know where you got this?" He asked as he fixed his glasses as I placed it on the table.

"No, and it wasn't fun either." I said as I stood up. "Again, thank you doc, I do appreciate it." I said, with him nodding as I walked away.

 **Flashback end**

"How's she doing?" I heard Touka say, gaining my attention. Looking at her, I saw she was sitting next to me. "You seamed to be lost in thought, so I thought I would leave you alone." She said as I turned to face her.

"Did the old man tell you what happened?" I asked, with her nodding.

"He said that you're taking Hinami in, but that you needed better living conditions before you can." She said, with me nodding. How, bad is your-

"Its just one room, with the bathroom right next to the bed and the kitchen in front of the bed." I said, her eyes wide. "No TV, no nothing. the clothes are all in bags." I said, with her glaring at me.

"We make the same amount, how the hell-"

"I used every ounce of cash I had to have the drugs made." I said, shocking her. "Drug addict, remember." I said, with her nodding. "Surprisingly, I haven't felt hungry since then." I said, with her patting me on the back.

"Its been a few days-"

"With one of them being nothing but love." I said, with her blushing. "What do you say, want to take care of Hinami with me?" I asked, her punching my shoulder.

"You don't need to ask, but you're moving in with me." She said, shocking me. "If were going to be seeing each other, and taking care of Hinami, its best to live under one roof." She said as she crossed her arms.

"I'll take half the bills, you take the other half." I said as I reached up, placing my hand on top of her head, bringing her closer to me, where we touched for heads. I closed my eyes, smiling at her. "I need you to be strong, for Hinami." I whispered, giving her a peck on the lips before standing up. "I have something I need to take care of before I can move in, I wont be long." I said, walking out of the room, taking Hinami coat with mine as I walked out.

I was down right pissed off.

 **Later**

Standing by the window with my Kitsune costume, I knocked on it, knowing that she would open the it. The window opened, where I came face to face with Akira Mado, daughter of the bastered I was, no, am going to kill soon. "What dose a ghoul want with-"

I tossed the coat at her, with her catching it and looking at it. "Your father declared war on me years ago, I ignored his challenge. Now, I'm coming for him. Say your goodbyes while you have the change, because he dies for the innocent lives he has taken." I said, letting my tails out, where I then started climbing down the building.

 **The next day, ramen shop**

'Three doves.' I thought as I watched them walk in, with me looking at the menu. 'The same ones who killed Ryouko.' I thought as I narrowed my eyes, looking up at the waiter. "Seriously, I don't know what to pick, it all really sounds good." I said, with him sighing.

"Then pick something that you have had-"

"But I want to try something new!" I said as I looked at the menu, with the three doves sitting next to me. "Tell me my friends, which one do you recommend, because I'm tired of having the same old stuff." I said as I turned to them.

"Go for the shrimp tempura, with chicken kerigire." The one with a small bit of facial hair said as he looked at me then over to the waiter. "That's what I'll be having."

"Don't listen to him, Nagagima gets it all the time!" The one with glasses said as I looked over to him.

"A large kakeage bowl." The third one said, with me looking at his order.

"That sounds good." I said as I looked it over. "I'll take that and a small shrimp tempura to go." I said, with him nodding and walking away. "So, where are you guys from, I haven't seen you guys around this part of town." I said, with them looking at me.

"That's funny, because we always come here." The one with glasses said, shocking me.

"What, really? I just recently came back from over seas, I would of been back earlier but my sister was born so we had to postpone the trip back." I said, with them nodding. "My family is in the artistic business, what about you guys, what do you guys do, something cool I bet?" I asked with a fake smile.

"We're ghoul investigators." The man with the cross on his tie said, shocking me.

"Then, you know what there like." I said as I looked away.

"Blood thirsty monsters." The man with facial hair said, with me narrowing my eyes, but just slightly.

"Your food." The waiter said as he placed my bag in front of me. "Take care." He said as he went into the back.

I placed twenty down and looked at them. "Stay safe, you'll need it." I warned, because I was going to be watching them until I found Mado.

"Thanks, have a safe trip!" The one with the glasses said as he waved me goodbye, with me doing the same.

Walking out, I made my way to the alleyway and dropped the food, where I then picked up another bag and opened it. Reaching in, I started getting dressed in my ghoul armor, knowing that I would bump into Mado if I followed the one with the cross, seeing as the other two knew each other more than the third one.

 **Later**

Jumping to another rooftop, I continued to follow the man as he walked below. Seeing him running, I started running as well, only to stop as two ghouls got in my way, one in a white coat and another in a black coat. They looked at me, with me seeing there masks were almost the same, besides the stripes on one pointing in the other direction than the others.

"Get out of my way!" I said, narrowing my eyes at them.

"We wont let you hurt him!" One of the said as they let there kagene flair, with me gritting my teeth at them. They ran forward, with me letting my nine tails shoot out at them, grabbing hold of them before they could get closer to me.

"Your both children, learning how to use your kagene." I said, tossing them away, with them landing on there feet. "I am Kitsune, the genocide ghoul, an S-class." I warned, with them tensing up. "Stay out of my way, or I'll kill you both." I said, running on ward, only for them to step in my way. "So be it!" I said as I kicked one in the face, shattering her mask. Rolling forward as the other one slashed at me with her kagene, I turned around and sent the tails at her, sending her flying to the next roof.

"I wont let you kill him!" The ghoul on the same roof as me yelled as she turned to me, shocking me that she was a one eyed ghoul.

"This city is just getting more and more of us one eyed ghouls!" I said, grabbing her face and slamming her into the roof, shocking her at what I said. "Do your self a favor, if you value your life, then get out of here!" I said, tossing her into her friend, with them falling off the roof. "Now I need to catch up!" I said as I jumped away, using my tails to get some distance.

 **Later**

Landing on the railing, I looked down, shocked at what I was watching below me. I spotted Touka, and she was fighting the same man I had been trailing. Looking around, I saw the one with glasses was dead and the other one was freaking out. Gritting my teeth, I glared at Touka as she was ruining my plan.

Seeing her activate her kagene, she fired at him, with me jumping down and standing in front of him, taking the hits and shocking both of them. "What are you doing!?" She yelled angrily as she landed. "They're the ones who killed-"

"No rabbit." I said, shutting her up as she recognized my serious tone. "The one your looking for is none of the above." I said, turning to the man, with his eyes widening. "The one I am looking for, is Mado, and he's not here at the moment." I said as I looked back at her. "Go home, this is none of your-"

"Hell no!?" She yelled, running forward. Letting my kagene flair, I blocked her kicks with them. She started running on my tails, where I then caught her leg and jumped, pulling her away from a slash from a quinque.

"Well well, what do we have here?" I heard a familiar voice as I landed a safe distance away with Touka in my arms, who looked on in shock. "Were you going to take them on by your self?" Mado said as he pulled his quinque back. "Now you see why it always helps to have your quinque with you." He said as he stopped beside the man.

"Mado." I said, letting Touka go as I walked forward, with him looking at me with glee.

"Dakota, its been far to long!" He said as I ran at him, with his sending his quinque at me. "I'M HAPPY THAT I GET TO KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!?" He yelled, with me jumping on his quinque and running along it, shocking him.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THE SUFFERING YOU HAVE CAUSED!?" I yelled as I reached him. I kicked at him, but had to redirect it as the quinque came back at me. Jumping off, I sent my tails out at it, pilling it to the ground.

"My, that's an interesting kagene you have there." He said, looking at it. "The first and only of its kind, I have to have it for my self!" He said as he tossed his quinque at me. I dodged, with my eyes widening as I saw Touka right behind me. She jumped up, with it following her, where she kicked off of it and landed on an electric pole. "Oh, your a nimble one arnt you." He said, looking at me then her. "I see you two were friends with the she ghoul I popped off yesterday!" He said, pissing us off.

"Go home rabbit." I said, gaining her attention. "This is my fight, not yours." I said as I continued to stair at Mado.

"The hell, this is my fight-"

"I see that Kitsune hasn't told you about his past." Mado said, with her looking at him. "See, I killed his mother, who was also a ghoul investigator." He said, shocking her. "Yes, it was fun, I even took his mothers quinque after!" He said, smirking.

"And gave it to your daughter." I said, shocking him. "I'll be sure to visit her once I'm done with you. After all, like father, like daughter." I said, pissing him off.

"So you've met my daughter, no matter, I'll kill you here and now!" He said as he sent his kagene at me, with me blocking it with my tails, pushing me back into the wall. Breaking free, I jumped at him, only to change directions and grab his quinque, stopping it from going after Touka.

She jumped down and started throwing punches at him, with me joining in. He dodged us, making us look like kids. "I told you to leave!" I yelled as I dropped down and tripped him, only for him to jump up away from me and straight at Touka.

"We're going to talk about this later!" She said as she fired her needles at him, with him blocking it with his quinque.

"I don't give a dame, I left Hinami with you so you could take care of her in case I didn't come back!" I said as I slashed at him with my tails, where I then caught his quinque. "You're mine bitch!" I yelled as I pulled, only to get tackled by his partner. Kicking him of, I jumped at Mado, only for my tails to get grabbed, with me hitting the ground. "GET OFF MY TAILS!?" I yelled as I started lashing at him, before sending him flying at Mado, who jumped away, catching him with a free arm and cutting Touka with his quinque.

It would of been her head if I didn't throw the man at him. Running up to her, she held her arm and was breathing heavily. "I see that you two arnt just friends." Mado said, with me glaring at him. "You're lovers, its surprising that you were able to fall in love with a ghoul." He said, with me gritting my teeth at him.

"I'm getting you out of here." I told Touka as I picked her up and running the other way, with Mado right behind me. Seeing his quinque, I jumped up and kicked it, where I then used its momentum to send me up to the roof tops, where I then made my escape.

 **Later**

Walking into the waiting room, I saw Kaneki place a blanket over Hinami. "Thanks or watching her." I said, scaring him. "Sorry, I had Touka watch over her, but she ended up following me."

"No problem." He said, before his eyes widened. "Is that blood on your hands?" He asked, with me looking at them.

"Ya, but its nothing, we're both fine." I said as I walked out with him, hearing crashing from the next room. "Check on that will you, I'm heading home." I said as he ran off.

As I walked, I stopped once I saw the old man standing at the door. "You went dove hunting." He said, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

"Its personal." I said, with him narrowing his eyes at me.

"You will not find any help here." He said, crossing his arms. "Dragging Touka-"

"She followed, and that wasn't my choice. I wanted her to stay with Hinami, but she ignored me." I said, gritting my teeth. "I don't want anyone's help, this is my fight, one I should of ended long before I became Kitsune!" I said, raising my voice. "Its only me and Mado, and I will kill him for what he has done!" I yelled, with him stepping aside.

"Then leave, and I promise you, if you go down this road, you wont be welcomed back to Anteiku." He said, with me walking past him.

"I could give a rats ass about this place." I muttered as I exited the building.

 **The next day**

Walking up to a sign, I dusted it off, showing that it said Kitsune's Den. "Its been forever since I've come here." I said as I looked at the sewers. 'This is where she took me whenever I was training.' I thought as I closed my eyes.

 **Flashback**

"I cant have you being weak, I'm not always going to be here you know." She said as we walked in the water, with it going up to my knees.

"I can hardly move Sa." I said as I looked at the water as I had to pick my legs up above it to walk.

"I know, and that's why I chose this place as your training ground." She said, pointing to the far wall, with it saying Kitsune's Den. "Got to make sure my little Fox becomes big and strong!" She said with a smile. "Now, I'm going to teach you how to fight a dove. For instance, my quinque relies on movement, if I cant move it, then I cant fight at my best." She said as I nodded.

"With the pillars around, its going to be harder for you." I said, looking around as she nodded.

"That's good, now I'm going to teach you how to fight!" She said as she charged at me.

 **Flashback end**

'Like Sara, his quinque relies on movement, which means that this is the ideal place.' I thought as I opened my eyes. 'So be it.' I thought as I pulled out my phone, placing in the call to headquarters about Hinami hiding in the sewers.


End file.
